Passing Of The Guard
by Soulrecovery444
Summary: Characters belong to E L James Thanks Story is my creative havoc. Because of the 200 chapter limit all my stories will have all chapters behind the first chapter so if the word count goes up a new chapter has been added. The chapters will be separated in bold letters.


**_ItOkay I want to clear up why Ana is working two Jobs. (Passing of The Guard) I will elaborate further into the story why the title is a bit significant for Ana. Ana sold her dead husbands business and properties and bought the hotel he died in. But she wants to earn her own money to buy her publishing company with her own earned money. Keep asking the good questions. _**

**_Chapter 1 Passing Of The Guard "Walk Don't Run"_**

Anastasia Greene

I am night manager for Fairmont Hotel I walk to work and back daily. I work there and at a book store as manager there as well. I am writing a book and editing books for on line publishing companies. Both places are within walking distance of my home. It is next to a coffee shop that I work at on my days off. I have to save every dime to achieve my goals. I want to own my own publishing house. So far I am a long way off from doing that. One day I will. I am hoping to have my books written in two months. I started one and then got ideas for three more in the same genre. The ideas are just flowing like I can't stop thinking about what my characters will do next or who is going to do what to them.

It is really amazing the k9nd things you can come up to put your characters at risk. Or create people you just have to hate. All these things go through ,y mind all the time. I type away as I am waiting for a stop light or if I am on break at work the ideas start flowing and pretty soon I am through 5 chapters of a book.

Christian Grey

I am CEO of GEH I am a self made billionaire, my building is very modern and security is a must and it's tight. No one gets pas them to see me unless they have an appointment. I am attending my parents anniversary party tonight at the Fairmont hotel. Over 200 guests are coming and it has all been taken care of by their staff and my Pa Leila Williams. This is her last chance to prove she can handle this job. I have had to replace 12 PA's due to incompetence. Roz stole my most efficient Pa. She promised more money a nicer boss, shorter hours and no smashing things against the walls. Better to throw things against the wall than the employees against them. Some employees need it though. But Taylor and HR thinks that might be a bad thing legally.

Anyway Leila forgot my tux, so Taylor had to go get one for me. Strike one already, two more and she's outta there. Elliott is bringing Gia Matteo tonight, i personally don't have a date. I also get rid of my BDSM addiction along with Elena and her manipulations of me and my family. It has been a year since I informed my family about her and what happened with us when I was 15. I also told them about her supplying me with women who looked like my real mother as submissives that like to be dominated and punished.

Elliott just walked in and he has Gia with him. Tonight is going to be a long night for knocks, I tell him to enter. I tell Elliott see that's how to enter someone else's office.

He gets up goes to the door shuts it and I follow and lock it. He knocks and I say come in. He continues trying the door. Well come in already. I go change and tell Taylor to make him wait outside. I am dressed in 10 minutes and ready to go. I grab the gift and make sure Leila had my mothers white roses sent already?

Leila

I am on it now. I hear Mr Grey say strike two, one more you are history.

Christian

I hear her calling and frantically getting the white roses delivered to the Fairmont . I call Hr and ask them to replace Leila Williams tomorrow. Now let's see who they come up with.

HR Gladys Knight

Hi Mr Grey yes sir mr Grey at 7:30 am I know just the person for you and I doubt she will turn down the position. I call Ana, she lives close and walks right by here on her way to her other job. She told me that the book store was closing and her hours were being cut. I better let Ana find out who she is going to be working for tomorrow. Don't want her to know she will want to run by the time she gets here.

Ana

Gladys just called about a job working at GEH. I have wanted to work there since they opened it. They had all ther positions filled 6 months prior to opening date. I have to get back to Fairmont now. I have my managers uniform on and hair up and glasses on. Okay so they aren't prescription glasses, but the keep the creeps from hitting on me here. Some think it's my job to entertain them. I won a lawsuit against one company because of their employee using the hotel room his work paid for to get me as the night manager up to check his complaint about the room was legitimate. I had one of the male employees go with me to check it out. I knocked on the door and he grabbed me into the room and ripped blouse off me. The cops were called and the fellow employee let them in. I got 200 grand out of that due to PTSD from the attempted rape. The guy was fired and arrested. He had warrants all 9ver the country for the same reasons. We caught the guy in the act. I grabbed a robe and went and got a new managers shirt and got back to work. A cop came by and took the evidence and gave me a ride to the hospital. Apparently I suffered shock and a broken wrist. Bruises all over me from him trying to confine me.

Anyway tonight should be pretty good tip wise for all my staff. They love events planned here. I always try to get the best people to work on these kind of events. Give good sevice they keep com(ng back is my motto.

Christian

Hi mom, dad happy anniversary.

Elliott

Hsppy anniversary to you both, you remember Gia Matteo right?

Grace

Sure we do nice to see you again. (I can't stand this person, I bet she tries hitting on Christian again) Has Mia called yet?

Carrick

No dear she hasn't. (I am trying my best to ignore Gia after the last fiasco she caused. It was a good thing Grace didn't see what she did.) Taylor dragged her naked out of my office at the last party we had at our home. She was waiting for me. Taylor luckily got her put before anyone knew about it.

Mia

God I have to tell Elliott about that skank hoe he has on his arm. I got the cctv footage of her undressing in my dads office. Taylor pitched her out and threw her things at her and said and don't back yell hear. I just laughed. My mom ever sees that footage and Gias history.

Ana

Oh God the slut is here again. I call my best people and tell them to make sure she doesn't get a room. I have them tell her that all the rooms are booked. We don't need her ruin(ng our good reputation as a family hotel. She screws everything and anything even the guy who tried to rape me.

**_Chapter 2/2/2/2/2/2/2_**

**_Chapter 2 Passing Of The Guard "The Gia Matteo Experience"_**

Ana

Okay what do we say when this person, I point at Gia Matteo's Drivers License picture, asks for a room?

All Employees respond

The hotel is completely booked ma'am, we refer her to the other end of town where she belongs.

Ana

Good, if she gives you grief and tries her so called Grey connections tell her this comment. Even Christian Grey couldn't get a room tonight why do you think you could?

Everybody clear on that?

All say yes Mrs Greene. Okay watch the floor and keep everyone but miss Matteo happy.

Two years earlier my husband Robert Greene was having to meet Miss Matteo here at the Fairmont for a discussion about designing certain aspects of his building with her and her firm, her firm conveniently did not make the meeting. I of course knew Robert was meeting a designer for his new building, but he thought it was the whole firm. Long story short she got him alone in her room. She told him she had the bigger schematics in her room and he could see them there. My husband had a heart condition at 27 he died after she drugged his drink. They found him dead on her floor. I am sure she took his clothing off after he died. She should be behind bars for murder. She waited until he was dead to call 911. By that time she had gotten rid of all the pills and left one in his jacket pocket. She took my heart and soul and ripped it out for her own amusements. So now i sold his com0any and the building and fired her firm and informed them what had happened. Now she is freelance designer. She has her hooks in Elliott Grey and none of the family likes her.

Gia Matteo

I walk up to the hotel desk and ask for a room toot sweet please. Standing by me is Elliott Grey.

Desk clerk 1

I am so sorry we are totally booked you might want to try holiday inn by the highway.

Gia Matteo

Do you know who I am and who this is?

Desk clerk 1

Yes you are the slut who decided not to call 911 after you drugged a married an with a heart condition. Mr Grey I suggest you get checked if you have had sex with her. Hint She is no longer welcome at this hotel. Plus even your brother wouldn't ne welcome if she was with him.

Gia Mateo

I want to talk to the manager this moment.

Desk Clerk 1

Are you sure about that Ma'am?She says yes. Ana she really really wants to talk to you now. Can we record for posterity please for new years comedy reels? Cool thanks Mrs Greene.

Gia Matteo

Mrs. Greene? As in Anastasia Greene?

Desk Clerk 1

Why yes do you know her?

Desk clerk 2

Can we watch the blood bath?

Desk Clerk 1

Oh no it will be Ana 10 Gia 0.

Ana Greene

Okay what's the issue here?Oh I see what it is. May I help you?

Gia Matteo

I want a room and they won't give me one.

Ana

Well how about we give you the broom closet, you can park your broom in there.

Gia

I want to talk to the owner right now.

Ana

You really want to talk to the owner and risk getting the cops called on you?

Gia

Listen you little peon get the owner right now.

Desk clerk 1 snickers

Desk Clerk 2

Mrs Greene want me to make the call, please allow me.

Miss matteo have a seat while we contact someone. Do you have a good attorney?

Gia Carrick Grey is my attorney

Ana

Oh I heard he was good, but after you getting thrown out naked from his office I doubt Grace Grey wants your slutty butt near him again.

Cop 1

What's wrong Mrs Greene?

Ana

I and my staff told her we had rooms and said the holiday inn had rooms. she refused to leave and wants to talk to the owner.I offered a broom closet for the broom she rides. So she wanted to talk to the owner. Can you handle her I am done talking to her.

Cop 2 Mrs Greene do you want to press charges?

Ana

Yes and search her in front of me please. I am concerned for Mr Greys safety here.

Gia

How dare you I will sue you and get you fired from your job. Who owns this place?

Ana

I do and you are trespassing.

Cop 3

Well look there I believe mr Grey you owe Mrs Greene your life or maybe the fact she would have gotten pregnant and held you up for life.

Say good bye to the nice owner of the Fairmont.

Ana

Guys don't forget the policeman's ball next month. All on me.

Elliott Grey

Thanks It's Ana right?

Ana Greene is my name Screwing with Gia Matteo is my life's work after she drugged my husband. He died.

**_Chapter 3/3/3/3/3/3_**

**_Chapter 3 Passing Of The Guard "First Day At GEH"_**

Gladys

I can't wait to see my little spitfire of a friend Ana, I heard Gia was arrested at the Fairmont after a huge scene with Ana. Gia had no idea that after Robert died in her hotel room. Ana bought the place and is making a lot of money from it. She fired Gia and her firm and no one will do business with her or the firm. Ana sold Roberts business and the properties and buildings that went with it to GEH for a great deal of money.

She really wants to get her publishing company up and running. She was hired based on her skills and business acumen. I look out and she is already here. Fifteen minutes early, i worked with her several times and her abilities are phenomenal. Just what Mr Grey needs.

Ana join me in my office please.

Ana

I am happy it is Gladys who is doing my paperwork today. We get through and she gives me my parking pass. I say you know I walk everywhere. I mean my home is 4 blocks and the hotel is 5. A car would just slow me down. I chuckle at her face. She sees my shoe bag for my joggers. Plus my huge umbrella. I bring my lunch, I get hit on at the restaurants so I eat in the break rooms.

Gladys

I wished I had that problem Ana.

Ana

It gets tiresome saying no thank you about 4 times a day and the guys don't ask if they can join you they just plop their butts in the chair closest to you. Like they were the first and only man who was brilliant enough to sit at your table.

Roberts only been gone two years, I am not ready to move on. Well are we ready to go meet the Mr Tin man himself. Wonder what I am called? Wonder Woman? As in I wonder what that woman is going to do next?

Gladys

Let's get your security badges and passcodes from IT. I lead this tiny dynamo to all the places she needs to know. She knows Taylor from her husbands funeral. He had to keep the wolves away from hitting on her at her husbands funeral I have to say no one could pull off the crying widow like Ana did that day. Finally we het to her desk and I gibe her the exact instructions on how to do everything Mr Grey expects every day.

Ana

I prepare everything just like Gladys tells me to do then het a jump on eberything else and see it's time to get the coffee along with a blueberry muffin. Gladys smiles and says good lyck kiddo. I start on the next assignments.

Roz

Oh hi I am Roz and you are?

Ana

Anastasia Greene nice meeting you. Do you need or want anything?

Mr Grey

Roz stop hitting on my new PA. I hand him his coffee and muffin and follow him with my ipad and have his calendar ready along with his mail. then I pull up all the important emails.

Ana

Is there anything you need sir?

Mr Grey

Is it true you had miss Matteo arrested at the fairmont?

Ana

Yes sir I did, she was using your name and your brother to push me and my employees around. I saved your poor brother.

Mr Grey

Ana I need you to schedule a flight on Friday for mom and dad.

**_Chapter 4/4/4/4/4/4_**

**_Chapter 4 Passing Of The Guard "New Phone Ana"_**

Ana

I hear the crash as Roz leaves Mr Greys office, I open the phone replacement drawer and hear Ana I need a new phone. I hand it with it all set to go and of course it is already ringing. I shut his door and call maintenance to clean the havoc in his office. Gladys told me to make sure I have a good supply of new phones fully charged and ready to go for Mr Grey.

It hasn't even gotten to lunch time yet. I have to say I am enjoying his trades. It is entertaining, one of the reasons I wanted the job as Mr Greys Pa is to see him in action. I have so far learned he has a temper to go with that copper hair. His mom calls him a lot. He keeps cool in business deals unless they try to screw him over. The deal he and Roz were on don't want to deal with an openly gay woman. So they are using that to get more money. I would have thrown my phone too.

Christian

The only good thing today is my new Pa is right on top of everything. I might take her to deal with these clowns and see if it is because of Rez's sexual orientation or if they are chauvinist. I have Ana call Hr to get my usual temp to watch my desk and head 9ver to talk to Roz. I then have Ana come into ,y office and explain what Roz and I want her to in our upcoming meeting.

Roz

If they do sign the deal with Ana heading the meeting, then we need to restructure the board. Do some old boy firing. Christian looks at Ana and says we meed to ugly her up a little.

Christian

Roz where are those magnifying glasses you have? We need those and she meeds to put her hair up in a messy bun too. Oh a couple of number 2 pencils stuck in her hair too. Two legal pads and an ipad.

Ana

Christian has me go in and sit in the chair next to him and Roz sits directly across from me. They introduce me and then I read off the ipad and make notes on the legal pads and look very officious. Then Mr. Grey announces That that is all he is willing to offer them. I tell them we ran the numbers and if they don't accept today we will buy when they file bankruptcy next week for half the amount we are offering today.

CEO Cooper inc

Give us a moment alone will you?

Ana

Sir with all due respect you have had this deal in front of you for over a week, so either sh—or get off the pot. Others need it. You have one mi ute to sign the documents. All of us have other companies to bit and you people are frankly not worth any more time. They all signed their names and we all left smiling. All of wait until they leave and I go back to replace the temp.

Roz

We need you more often, I think they thought you were a new COO.

Christian

I have to say you pulled it off greatly. Keep those glasses and pencils ready for the next time. I look up and see Elena walking up to us, Roz and Ana make themselves scarce. I wished I could.

Ana

The Look Mr Grey gives says save me from Cruella. So I lied about appointments. Sir you have three meetings back to back, I will order lunch, but you need to go now.

Elena

Christian darling, how are you?

Christian Elena you know to call before coming up here. I have too much to do today. From now on make an appointment with my Pa.

Ana

Sir they just messaged asking where you are sir.

Christian

Thank Ana for the Great Escape when I wonder back to my desk, as I dart any where I can to get away from Elena I text Taylor to tell me when she has left the building.

Ana

I am working my butt off to get Mr Greys appointments lined up and his mail done, when Cruella approaches the desk and starts handling things 0n it like she owned the place. Excuse me keep your hands-off anything on this desk or I will have you escorted out. I take everything and move it from her reach. I then ask what she needs?

Elena

You are new aren't you? Well missy you need to learn just who I am.

Ana

Well from rumors You like teenage boys. Is that true? Mr Grey seems too old for you ma'am. Do his parents know? Anyway either tell me what you want or leave.

Elena

I need to schedule a meeting with Christian.

Ana

He has a opening in 3 months at 7 am. Do vampires go to 7 am meetings?

Roz

I had to eavesdrop on what Cruella was going to do and say to Ana.

Elena

Well I never how dare you.

Ana

Well you should looks like you haven't in a while. Oh I dare to do a lot of things. I buzzed security. Just then they come to the lady is being disruptive for no reason. She pucked up mr Greys personal and business documents. I suspect corporate espionage. Search her for for any Grey materials.

Sawyer

Mrs Lincoln follow me I need to search you and then you need to leave the building.

Roz

I can't believe you did that?

Ana

She was picking up very confidential contracts looking them over. Nothing in this building is her business. She could get inside information by picking up documents any place in here. She needs a tighter rein on her while she's here. Have you guys lost deals after she made an impromptu visit here? I am betting you have.

Roz

I never thought of it that way you are very right.

Christian

I see you got rid of Elena.

Roz

Christian we need to chat about Elena, Ana caught her looking over those confidential contracts. She is with Sawyer being searched. Ana thinks you was searching for any kind of useful information. You remember the three big deals we lost just after Elena came to see you on a whim.

Christian

Let's get Cctv of every date she has been here and look at what she has done. Taylor

Taylor

Sir

Christian

Elena is not to be in the building at all and make sure she isn't allowed access to escala either. Ana pointed something very interesting out to Roz. She is not to be alone in my home or my business again. Recall the papers that went missing from my desk at home?

Roz

Something tells me Ana caught one of our problems.

Grace

Elena, security searched you at GEH based on the new Pa telling them to. Why would they do that? What prompted her to have you searched?

Elena

I have no idea (so I was looking over confidential contracts, Christian won't miss a few million off a few contracts) I can't believe that hirl grabbed everything out of my hands before I could read them. She needs fired.

Grace

I don't get involved with Christians business. You had to have done something for her to have you searched and asked to leave. Elena I will find put what exactly happened okay. Now I need to go someplace. (A doctor I work treated a teen boy for injuries that he wouldn't speak about) I know the parents of this boy. Elena had him work9ng at her house recently.

Elena

Her comment about teen boys had me very nervous. I haven't heard from my latest pet for a about a week.

**_Chapter 5/5/5/5/5/5/5_**

**_Chapter 5 Passing Of The Guard "Elena Runs Scared Of Ana"_**

Elena

I am unsure who Christians new PA is and why she mentioned me liking teen boys after catching me looking over some of what Christian is buying and selling. None of his old PA's caught on to why I was looking at things on their desks until now. She had me removed by security and then told Roz and Christian about my having picked up some very confidential contracts and documents. I called Grace and she said that it would be like looking at patient confidential records. Plus she said I shouldn't be looking at anything on desks that aren't mine. Okay I would be mad if someone checked things on my desk, so she has a valid point. But that new PA was rude and she should be fired. Time to call Christian and do some manipulating. After all he is still mine.

Christian

I am not amused to find out from Roz that Ana had security search Elena and remove her from the premises. Roz said Ana had very good reasons for doing it.

Roz

Listen Christian even security said she was looking over documents that turned out to be major deals we were working very quietly on. If the information got out we would lose other deals. Dollar figures in the 100s of million dollars. She picked the documents up while Ana was separating in order of importance. Ana Grabbed them and told her she could have her charged with corporate espionage. She then called security to search her and if she had no GEH documents she was to be escorted off the premisses. Do you recall us losing out on a huge deal like this before?

Elena had popped exactly the same way, I am betting she was behind it. She has a tendency to show up when we are trying to work on some highly sensitive negotiations. The type where we need to work behind the scenes on all of it. I for one am glad she threw her out and had her searched. She even made Elena give her phone over to see if she had taken photos of the documents. Security downloaded everything on her phone if you want to see that she might not have gotten photos this time. But you aren't the only one she got pictures of their documents. We need to contact the other places and give them a heads up.

I know this is your call, but you need to get rid of Elena as anything to you or your family. If you recall the news item that only she knew about was released and could have lost us our biggest purchase ever.

Christian

Elena you are banned from my companies, my home, and my family and their homes. I am going to assure you don't get near my family or I again.

Elena

This is because of that new Pa you hired, I did nothing wrong at all. You need to fire her immediately. Darling let's meet for lunch today.

Christian

You are the last person I want to see today or ever. Oh I alerted a few other of your so called friends that you have photos of very sensitive documents on your phone. So be ready for a domino effect rather than a dominate effect.

Elena

I swear that girl will pay for this, now I am not going to have Christian in my back pocket. I will speak to Grace again. She and Carrick are too trusting, I can get into his desk and rifle through his clients paperwork and find out a lot of things. I just use my trusty lock opening kit. They think I am primping when I head to the restroom.

Grace

Christian has told us what happened in detail about Elena's impromptu visit to his office. He asked that we break off ties to her immediately. Carrick had said he thought she was in his office on several occasions.

Carrick

Christian told me what happened at his office regarding Elena. I now know she went into my desk and found out confidential things about a client. My office, my client and my office at home could only be the places the information. Elena visits and suddenly the news papers have all of it. We lost the client and got sued. I definitely don't want Elena here. I had Elliott and Barney build me and hidden place in my office to have another safe put in. I will put decoy items in my desk and my current safe. Barney suggested adding cctv and monitors so they can catch snoops. I suspect Gretchen as well. Since she was recommended by Elena.

Elena

I ask if I can come to dinner to talk things over with Grace and Carrick regarding Christian and this new PA. (Plus I need to see if he signed a certain high official as a client). I will be making some cash if that's the case. I ask Gretchen to let me know when I can come over while they are gone from the house. She owes me big time. Suddenly I get a weird text with a video.

?/?

Well isn't that you screwing your friends 15 year old son. Oh the next is of you yesterday with a 13 year old boy screwing him while he is bound and gagged. Oh lookie you have left welts all over his body in this video. This is heinous even for a pedophile, then again you being a pedophile is about as bad as you can get. Add to it sadism and you are just less than pond scum. Keep screwing around with these kids, because you are definitely going down. I have it all. Guess who?

Gretchen

I open the door when Elena arrives and she heads straight into Carrick's office. I keep cleaning, since the Greys are having a small dinner party. Elena comes back out smiling like she won the lottery and heads out of the door and drives off.

Ana

I came across things my husband had after he died. He never told me about this at all. I also found out he had been having Elena watched like a hawk. What I found was extremely disturbing. My husband at 15 having sex, well he was bound and gagged and was basically raping him. Then one where she was beating him so hard he bled. I knew something had happened to him in his teens, but he refused to talk about it.

Sometimes he would flinch around people, and I had no idea who was making him flinch. He would make our excuses and we would leave. So my remark to Elena was to test the waters and I was right on the money about her.

She will be biting her nails until I end her reign of pedophilia sadism. Let's not forget corporate espionage. I have her targeted and her little minions as well.

**_Chapter 6/6/6/6/6/6_**

**_Chapter 6 Passing Of The Guard "Angels Among Us"_**

Ana

I decided to download all the files off Elenas phone if she comes near me again. Hmm Maybe I have something easier than that. I am sick of this pedophile walking around hurting teen boys. Hell she probably doesn't care what sex they are. I do know that Gretchen has been whispering a lot to Elena Skank Lincoln. I told my bosses that if she is bold enough to pick up sensitive documents while someone is there who knows what she is doing in their homes while they are gone and who might be letting her in. So they caught Gretchen allowing her free reign of mr Greys parents home and office. I love sending anonymous videos to Elena. I notice that Elena turns green. I said Elena you look a little green around the gills.

Gretchen

I was fired the next day after they showed my complicity in Elenas spying. Elena promised that Christian would be mine. I was told that due to it being sensitive material I was allowing Elena in to get to I might be facing jail time as well.

Elena

I have an odd Feeling about this Ana that's working for Christian. Greene thats a very familiar last name. I just can't figure out where. I get another video and it says wow now that's clearly you with what looks like a teenage boy. News at 11 Elena Lincoln involved in kiddie rape and child porn. I think this one is going to be sent to Kate Grey. Yes she will love that and her mother in law will see you for the pedophile you are.

Kate Grey

Omg I can't look at this, until I see who is in the video. It says a concerned citizen think you should see more of this vile individuals antics and with whom she is still manipulating for her goals. Will be send copies to your office use them in good health. Contact this number for more and more recents victims all underage of consent.

Gretchen

I just got a text saying you be burned by standing close to evil you know. Oh but you are evil too. The cops know who you are now with a little help from a friend of yours. Elena has no friends only scapegoats. I look and I see a petite brunette walking out of GEH heading toward the hotels. She walks by and smiles and waves at me and a guy behind me. Suddenly I am grabbed and dragged into the alley. The next thing I see is Elena holding a whip and I am chained to something. Oh God I know where I am now.

Elena

So Gretchen I heard you gave me to the Greys want to tell me why?

Gretchen

They had everything on cctv footage, including what you copied. They set you up, the files were fake ones. She hits me with the whip across my butt and keeps saying what else do they know?

Elena they fired me and threatened to throw me in jail as well.

She hits me and says thats mistress to you slut. She keeps hitting me until I black out.

I wake up to a cat licking my face as I am lying in an alley. I have no idea where I am, all I know is blood is running down my legs. I see the little brunette pointing at me as a cop comes to help me. An ambulance is called and I am taken to the er.

Elena

Well did you get rid of the body?

Angel

Yes Mistress, (I really didn't kill her like Elena asked of me, I placed her where I knew one person would get her care) Ana was there for a lot of people after she found out what happened to her husband at 15. I am trying to get this crazy broad behind bars for life. I called Anas pre paid and she got a cop on it immediately.

Elena trusts no one and Ana is driving her bats with all the videos. Ana warned me to lay low today, because all he— is going to break loose and I need to get while the getting is good. She says Elena has files that would incriminate me only. She said whoever did the copies knew exactly what they were doing. So it had to be someone in the port business.

I told the only one Elenas had in her house is John Smith (fake name if I ever heard one).

Newspaper

Elena Lincoln arrested for child porn and found with a 13 year old both naked in a bizarre room in her basement it appeared to be a torture chamber of sorts. The victims name and face are being withheld because of the age. They are in the hospital with severe injuries and dehydration.

Keeping you posted Kate Grey

breaking news

We have found evidence of Elena Lincoln Being involved in a child porn ring and pedophilia and prostituting ring. People are coming out of the woodwork to give testimony against her. We caught the notorious John Smith in an editing room in her basement. John Smith is known for selling child porn. Elena was a star in the scenes.

John Smith is a fictional name sorry to the real John Smiths.

**_Chapter 7/7/7/7/7/7_**

**_Chapter 7 Passing Of The Guard "Elena Has No Friends"_**

Christian

It is amazing that all this went down shortly after hiring Ana, if I thought things through she has been watching my back since she. I asked Kate how she got the evidence to take and get the police to search Elenas she just said a little texting from an unknown source. Oh Gretchen is in the hospital, she was found injured and police arrived on the scene and took her to the er with open wounds.

Kate

Christian someone in the police department pulled everything she had with you and her on it. So you are fine, just cut all ties with her. Your family needs the truth though. Oh by the way Angel said you have friends you don't even know about. Your back is covered . He said that Angels are looking out for you and will always be.

Christian

Glad to hear that, my Pa caught Elena reading some very sensitive contracts on her desk and had her thrown out after grabbing the documents and told her she could be arrested for corporate espionage. She had her thrown out of the building after she ordered them to strip search her.

Kate

Who is the new PA I think I like her. Well come clean with your parents before they ask about it.

Ana

A call from the jail asking for Christian Grey and it was from Elena. I told them he was not taking calls from Elena anybody to forbid her from contacting him again. Hey he said he was cutting ties with her. Protecting my boss ya know. He seems a bit nervous about dinner with his parents tonight.

Carrick

I meet the new Pa who gave us a heads up about Elena and her snooping. I want to thank you, i doubt Christians former PAs would have thought that Elena was getting information to cause him to lose money. Then when she was caught redhanded looking at documents that weren't any concern of hers have her searched and thrown out of the building. Nice to meet you Ana Greene. I am sorry about your husband. I heard you laid into Gia as well. Can't blame you I hear she's going to get out soon. Watch your back.

Ana

Oh I am very capable and I carry a gun and have ccl. I need it for what I have been through. Taylor and the rest of the security know about it and what happened to me. So not many know I have it. I might one day tell you about the day I met my dead husband. Le's just say Elena doesn't remember me, she might soon though. So did Elena call to get your help?

Carrick

Yes, but I told her I was too busy, plus we suspect she molested both our boys.

Ana

Elena goes both ways, she trains females and males alike. I have friends in low places trying to get the scavengers off their victims. I think you understand my meaning. Tell Kate to talk to Gretchen, she might just have another headline grabber for her.

Carrick

Would you join us for supper tonight?

Ana

Only if it okay with the boss.

Carrick

I am his dad so my house my rules and you can join us.

Elena

I can't get anyone to bail me out. The DA has came down and told me point blank he is going for the full sentence. He has frozen all my accounts Even the ones the IRS knows nothing about. I am informed a public defender is taking my case. His name is familiar. Angel walks in and I look dumbfound. I guess you should find out what there day job is.

Christian

I grin when I realize Ana is coming for dinner at my parents home, at least I won't be alone in my suffering.

**_Chapter 8/8/8/8/8_**

**_Chapter Passing Of The Guard "Leilas Loose"_**

Leila

Master needs me now that Elena is out of the picture. I watch for my chance to get past the receptionist in the GEH building. I walk in amongst a huge crowd heading in at a fast pace. I get behind some big guys and just flow right past the busy receptionist. Security is checking out a few of the ladies coming in of course boobs and butts, no faces. After Elena was caught master needs a sub and I am the best he ever had. I finally arrive at the elevators and make to the floor of my master.

Ana

I sense I am being watched by someone and I am, but it's not the cctv system that is just watching me. I have everything ready for Roz and Mr Grey when they walk through the doors. I head to get coffee for mr Grey and notice someone in the break room. It is not someone I recognize at all, but oddly familiar. I walk to my desk and ask security to investigate and get back to me on my suspicions.

Leila

Okay this person comes in here and she looks a lot like me. Why is she here? Master only hires blondes to work here. Now there is a petite brunette working here and I bet its a sub. I see security enter and I keep eating and don't look up. Suddenly they have me out of my chair and are taking me to the security office. The petite brunette is now being called Ana. They have identified me and now Ana says I think mr Grey and Taylor need to talk to her and soon.

Ana

Leila how far along are you in this pregnancy? She says 8 months along. At this point we need to handle with care, but we aren't allowing her to leave. We found out how she got in and we are making changes in that area. Mr Grey should be here soon are you comfortable? I really can see how she slipped in, using the big guys as a cover. Even pregnant she is super thin. I ask has she seen an OB/Gyn?

Leila

Why would I need to see one of those?

Ana

(Omg she is not aware that she is very pregnant) I tell them to make sure she is eating. Something tells me she hasn't been eating enough to keep the baby healthy.

Christian

I enter and can't believe what I see in front of me. Leila bows her head and I see she is definitely very pregnant and skin and bones. A person with food a drinks rolls in a cart full of a variety of things. I tell Leila to look up and take the food and eat it. I think Ana knows what Leila is to me. Not sure about the baby though. Ana has alerted me to the fact Leila has no idea she is pregnant.

Ana

I get my Ob/Gyn on the line and explain our situation and she tells us to meet her at her office in an hour. Leila we need to have you see a doctor in an hour so eat up and take what you want and let's go. For some reason she seems to follow my directions without hesitation.

Dr Linda James Ob/Gyn

Ana explained the situation and I bring two nurses in to help with this patient. Ana has no doubts she is pregnant. She said right now they are feeding her. But will be coming shortly. Ana thinks a few days in psych and medical treatment, the girl might be better. Well physically. She thinks the girl has gone loopy.

They finally arrive and 6 people bringing this tiny pregnant lady in to see me. I see dr Flynn, Ana, and Christian Grey the three others look like body guards. I keep Ana and the nurses in the room so this lady doesn't panic on me. Ana tells me her name is Leila Williams.

**_Chapter 9/9/9/9/9_**

**_Chapter 9 Passing Of The Guard "Baby Grey?"_**

Taylor

Of all the subs Grey could get pregnant (I am dying laughing inside) it's the crazy one. Ana said there is no doubt Leila has no clue she is pregnant. Even Flynn agrees with that assessment of the situation.

Christian

I can see Taylors slight smile at this crazy circumstance. Even Flynn is smiling about this. I am just glad Ana had security hold her and realized the situation quickly. We brought Flynn in as a fail safe if she has to be admitted to the psych ward. We are waiting for any news at all. Leila has no family, so decisions need to be made fast.

Dr James

Ana who is the father of this baby, miss Williams says there is no baby master makes sure we are protected by pill and condoms. I am not pregnant it is not permitted. Okay do you mind if I runs some tests miss Williams?

Leila

Tests? I haven't studied for a test.

Dr James

Ana leans over and says medical tests Leila. I get her ready with help from Ana and the two nurses. We had her pee in the cup and strip concurred definitely pregnant. We do the sonogram and as small as this girl is she is carrying twin are both playing with a healthy size male part. Ana says you might want to just write the info down so she doesn't get riled up about (she whispers the pregnancy). I write everything and then run a few other tests. She definitely has to be hospitalized. Her mental state is bad and she needs to gain weight before these boys are born. Ana nods. We walk out and miss Williams insists that Ana stay.

Okay who is who and who might be the father of twin boys of a mental case?

Christian

Well I suspect I am the only one here who has sex with her I am possibly the father. Taylor and Sawyer are my security and Dr Flynn is my shrink. I thought we might need his services. You know who Ana is.

dr James

We are admitting her to psych and build up her system. She has about two weeks left and the twins Ana needs to stay with her until she is admitted.

**_Chapter 10/10/10/10/10/_**

**_Chapter 10 Passing Of The Guard "Will The Real Father Stand Up"_**

Ana

Has had his DNA tested and is waiting on the twins to be born. Meanwhile I am having to babysit a real mental case at the hospital. She thinks I am her sister at this point. Granted we look a lot alike we are not siblings. After hearing that these twins could definitely could be Mr Greys and him stepping up to be there for the girl and the babies amazes me. He definitely impressed me in doing that. I just hope they can help this girl get her life back to normal. Medications are cautiously given since she is about to give birth. Mr Grey has been very generous in the fact he has my hotel being run by a management team and a temp at his office. I am being paid well for everything.

Christian

I am just working eating and sleeping at this point and waiting to find out if I am a father. At this point it is very possible. I am waiting to hear from Ana in regards to the twins births. I don't think visiting Leila would not be a good idea at all. I will check in on the babies. Taylor walks in and says the babies are here sir. Time to do the DNA testing. But after seeing the boys pictures you might want to get the attorneys involved now. I look at his phone and they look just like me. I fall back in my seat. She wasn't lying, but she can't keep them in her mental state.

Ana

Leila is still crazy after having her babies. She doesn't even know she gave birth. They have taken the babies to get their DNA and they have them in the nursery at this point. They asked to use my name on the babies records until they can establish paternity. I agree to allow it for now. I think he is making a choice to keep the babies safe until they know if he is the father. The Gyn/Ob explained that even though Leila got her shots on time, there was a defective shot and her office got it. So there is a class action suit against the company.

Taylor

I hired a new security to look out for the babies for now. We can't chance them being taken. Believe me they definitely would be. Grey has enemies who would love to grab his kids. Not going to happen on my watch.

Sawyer

I am watching over the babies and see a person checking their name bands on them. I know all the parents and the workers and this person is not either of them. I call the nurse on duty and then the security for the hospital after she tells me it is no worker and not the family either. Security arrives and we find out it is Christians sister. I guess she found out about the twins somehow. I think she eavesdropped on his and Anas conversation at their parents home. I had to escort her from the hospital. I was not happy about breaking protocol. I asked Ana to come and keep an eye on the twins while I had Mia taken to her car.

Ana

I was hoping not to have to watch over the twins while I was here, but Mia and her needing to know everyones business caused trouble yet again.

Mia

Okay I know I was in the wrong, but I had to see the babies and do they look like identical twins of Christian. I take photos until I am caught and lead outside to my car by one of Christian gorillas. He explained I was putting all the babies in danger until they find out who the twins father is it is nest to steer clear of them for now. He said he would het me all the photos I wanted for now. He said they will know for sure tomorrow about their father.

Next Am

Grace

I call and tell Christian congratulations you are a papa of twin boys. I am a grandmother. So now can we see the boys? Do you have names for them yet? I have a few ideas.

Christian

Mom I need to get somethings done including getting custody of the twins along with baby items. I hadn't planned on anything yet and I have to get a nursery ready now. Mom volunteers to get everything ready if she can take Mia and Gail with her. I agree and then I add security to the twins and have them change the name on the birth certificates to my last name and take moms advice on baby names. Theodore Elliott Grey and Carrick Christian Grey. I think her choices are best. Security is done and mom has made sure they have the names on the bassinets.

I can't believe I am a father and their mother is mentally unstable. I will be getting full custody of those boys. Leila has always been crazy.

**_Chapter 11/11/11/11/_**

**_Chapter 11 Passing Of The Guard "A Good Home"_**

Unknown Lab Tech

I am looking at this Dna report and I know in good conscience let these twins go to the real father. I know without a doubt these twins belong to a known rapist/criminally minded. When they could be in the care of a billionaire philanthropist. Not only that they would have a very loving family. So I manipulated the results. I know about Leila being raped by this other guy. It came across my desk and she was so traumatized she couldn't ID the guy. He was the one who the cops found her with after she became hysterical. They had no grounds to arrest him and he walked away. So here I am protecting the twins from both boys real parents. I just hope it doesn't bite me in the azz.

Christian

I am listed on the twins birth certificates. I named them Theodore Albert Grey and Carrick Elliott Grey. They will probably never see their mother again. I gained full custody due to Leila's mental history. I am shocked by the results of the Dna test. But Leila and I were together about the time she could have conceived. I have a nursery set up and Gail and my family have all volunteered to help with them. I asked Gail, Ana and my mother to set up interviews for more have a large group that have cleared all security checks. And now I get to sit through interviews involving flirting and stupid questions from women looking for more than the actual job. I have to make sure they know I am not included in the job description. I have seen it all when it comes to job applicants. One that stood out was wearing what looked like something a hooker might wear.

Gail

I nearly lost it when the applicant came in looking like she just came from the street corner. I thought I had seen it all. Mr Grey didn't even allow her to sit down, before he said next applicant. The woman asked him why he was dismissing her. He said he didn't want inappropriate attire worn around him or his boys. He also said anyone who thought attire such as hers to an initial interview for working around children is outlandish. She was asked to leave and to not apply again.

Grace

I sat in with several of the interviews and omg I had no idea how many women really came onto my son. He tried to maintain his cool until miss I am all about hooking up with you. I could care less about babies. They were just here wasting everyones time. I finally wished Gail and Christian good luck and headed off to work. Ana is walling in just as I am leaving.

Ana

I say goodbye to Grace and hello to Gail and Christian. I go look at the twins and they are adorable. I see they have a bit or red hair, but nothing else looks like their dad. I sit and wait for our next interview and we watch as a very beautiful leggy woman in her early 20's walks in dressed very conservatively. Her name is Tia Ryan, something is off about her. I can't put my finger on it. But I noticed she was checking out more than us and asked some odd questions. Mr Grey said something and made a point of telling her the questions are out of line. I googled her name and found out she was already employed at Kavanaugh Media as a reporter. I forwarded this information to Mr Grey and her terminated the interview immediately and reminded her of the NDA she had signed. He checked and she hadn't used her real name so he demanded she sign another with her real name. When she tried to refuse he told her he could have her brought up on fraud charges. Can we say long days of finding someone who was actually looking to care for twin boys. Most wanted to bed mr Grey. One of my hotel workers asked me about the job and we had him apply. He was from a family of 11 children and him being the oldest and he needed the job. He was great with children and even though I will miss him, he recommended two of his siblings for positions. He had two twin siblings that could also help out with care of the twins. They were just out of high school and looking for something to do that would allow them to do on line classes.

Jeremy James

I knew Ana was helping in the hiring for mr Greys staff at his home. I asked if she would mind if I applied along with two of my siblings. I also had two of my siblings apply at the hotel. We all got hired, Ana and mr Grey knew we were very hard workers and we were supporting our family. Ana knew that and hired me on the spot. She was hoping to get other of my siblings on staff. Some were hired as part time temps just because she knew how hard they worked and they were supporting the family as well. She said if she could she would hire all of us, but labor laws prevented her from hiring 5 year olds.

Susan James

Ana hired me to take over for Jeremy at her hotel. I have a lot to learn in a short time, I also had someone who was made because I was hired for my brothers job. Ana said if the guy started trouble to let her know. The reason he wanted promoted was that he was unreliable and he also didn't work well with others.

Anthony James

Jeremy had me apply for a job at the hotel as a desk clerk. He said to also keep an eye out for James Jackson and not let him start trouble for me or Susan. I promised him that. Ana has always told us if we needed to work she would hire us. She knew our whole family, she had a big party for all her employees and their families for every holiday. That is how she met us all and from that point on she has been trying to hire us for different jobs. If mom and dad didn't already have jobs she would have them working for her hotel as management.

Trina James

I am working as a nanny for mr Grey. Jeremy is my boss and also Amys. We were hired together with Jeremy to care for twin baby boys.

Amy James

It didn't take long to get hired by Mr Grey, since Ana was helping and knew we were good workèrs.


End file.
